


Jerome Valeska: A Lovely Nightmare

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder Family, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Rape, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Jerome is staring at the wall, his vision blurred with tears but he had yet to shed a single one. This was bad, the pain was radiating throughout his entire body. Every nerve and every muscle was screaming for relief from the godawful pain. Jerome grits his teeth together and he forces himself up onto his hands and knees. He sucks in a quick breath and holds it, waiting momentarily for his body to adjust to the new position. Then Jerome grabs the edge of the kitchen sink and carefully hoists himself up onto his feet.





	Jerome Valeska: A Lovely Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other works (A Childhood Fantasy, parts 1-5) Then this could be kind of considered an epilogue? But in reality, you don't have to read anything prior to this. We all know, according to the Gotham series, Jeremiah disappears from Jerome's life. 
> 
> But what happened to Jerome after Jeremiah's departure? How did he survive and endure a tough childhood? 
> 
> I decided to write my take on it with a bunch of time skips! ******************* That's what the symbols mean, it's a time skip.

Jerome is walking through the circus grounds, back to the trailer him and his mother shared. It’s 3:00pm in the afternoon and he’s taking a break from work. He skipped out on lunch and felt insatiably hungry right now. He was hopeful there were groceries left in the fridge; he neglected to buy groceries the past weekend. Normally one bag of groceries lasted him two weeks but with mother and her string of lovers constantly coming and going, the food hardly lasted a day or two. 

Just as Jerome rounds a corner to get past an animal cage, he feels something warm and soft hit the left side of his face. 

“Freak! Haha, go eat shit because that’s all you are!” Yelled one of the circus kids, he appeared to be about 12 years of age.

Jerome stops. He reaches up and attempts to wipe the back of his hand across his face to remove the feces. He doesn’t look up at trio of giggling adolescents. He doesn’t address the remark. Jerome lowers his head and keeps walking. 

“Oooh he must like that.” Said a girl with blonde pigtails, her voice taunting.

The other two boys burst into a fight of giggles.

Jerome enters his trailer, knowing it’s empty at that time. Mother was off performing her snake act with Owen inside the big tent. The first thing Jerome does is head to the bathroom to wash his face off. It’s not the first time that happened nor will it be the last. Kindergarten insults and throwing shit…. Annoying as hell. After Jerome cleans his face and hands, he walks back into the small kitchen area and opens up the fridge.

Empty.

Jerome isn’t surprised but a tiny part of him hoped there might be something left. He closes the door and checks the cabinets above the sink. He sees a couple of cans in the back and grabs for them. Jerome reads the labels aloud, “Pork and beans….pears….sweet peas and carrots…. Beans it is.” Jerome puts the other two cans back and grabs a can-opener from the drawer underneath the sink. He cuts the lid open and removes it before grabbing a spoon. It’s too hot and muggy in the trailer, so Jerome sits outside on the two steps. He dips the spoon inside the can and proceeds to eat the semi-sweet beans. It’s not the best meal but not necessarily the worst. Jerome enjoys his late lunch break in silence. 

******************************************************************************************* 

Jerome understands that when mother has company over, he’s to stay away until the man leaves. Normally he’d waste time by going night fishing or grooming some of the large predators but not tonight. He uses it as an excuse to hitchhike into the nearest city and explore. He’s always been fascinated how people would do everything in their power to avoid looking at him and pretending he doesn’t exist. Maybe it was the unkempt hand-me-down clothes; nothing made people more uncomfortable then obvious poverty. Paul Cicero, who might have had decent fashion sense years ago when he could see, gives most of the clothes to Jerome. Jerome didn’t feel poor though, he had a roof over his head (most of the time) and three meals a day (if he choose to go through the circus food line). 

Because nobody acknowledges Jerome, willingly choosing to do so, the redhead can slip easily into buildings and out. He does visit an oriental restaurant and one of the waiters assumes he’s a busboy. Jerome doesn’t say anything when they shove a grey plastic bin into his hands and order him to clean up the tables in the back. Jerome nods and he hurriedly buses the tables, making sure to wipe the surface down with a rag and hot water. The restaurant is so incredibly busy that nobody notices Jerome swiping the tips from unattended tables. He tucks the bills in his back pocket and then carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen. He slips out the back door before anyone can order him to start washing. 

Jerome finds himself in an arcade, one of the more up-to-date ones with fancy lightning and a café; it was hard to tell if this meant to appeal to kids or adults. Jerome had been to an arcade before but not one quite as big or as nice as this one. He finds himself leaning against one of the games and watching two teenagers play air hockey. Jerome isn’t sure if they’re siblings or just good friends, but the girl is apparently skilled at the game and the boy is losing by a lot of points.

The timer runs out and gives a loud blaring horn sound. 

The girl starts cheering and clapping her hands. “Hah! IN. YOUR. FACE!”

The boy frowns and his eyebrows furrow in irritation. “Shut up…” That’s when the boy looks to his right and notices Jerome. “Oh….hey, what’s up?”

Jerome feels embarrassed that he’s been caught watching. “Sorry….” He turns away. 

“Wait!” the boy sets the air paddle down and walks up to Jerome. “It’s fine, I’m sorry you watched such a terrible game though.” 

“Hey! I resent that!” The girl said with a pout.

Jerome turns to face the other teenager. He notices the other male has dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, trimmed short and slicked back. Jerome likes that, but what is most appealing are the sand colored freckles that dot the kid’s face. Kind of reminds Jerome of someone…. “Yeah, you got your ass whooped hard.” 

The girl starts giggling.

The boy laughs and shrugs his shoulders, looking away in embarrassment. “Yeah I did huh? You uh, wanna try? But I gotta warn you, my sister is a cheater.”

“No I’m not! You’re just mad cuz you lost!” The girl snapped.

Jerome chuckled at the playful bickering. “Sure, why not?” 

“Great!” The boy motions for Jerome to approach the table and then he picks up the air paddle, handing it to Jerome.

Jerome takes it and looks to his opponent across the table. “I’ve never played this game before…”

“Oh it’s easy!” The girl offers up a friendly smile. “See you wanna protect your area while I try to hit this plastic disc. It’s sort of like….soccer? You’re the goalie, and your goal is right underneath you in the table. Watch I’ll show ya.” The girl sets the plastic disc down and she hits it.

Jerome watches curiously as the plastic disc moved speedfully towards him. He doesn’t move. The disc slides right into the slot and the girl receives one point. “Oooh, okay I think I get it.” 

“Mhmm and you just use this to block it.” The girl holds up her air paddle. 

“Alright.” Jerome nods, now he understands what to do. He picks up the plastic disc and sets it down. He notices how the girl has her air paddle centered and he copies the same stance. That’s when he winds his hand back and hits the plastic disc.

It soars clear across the smooth surface and right past the girl’s paddle; it clicks softly when it enters the slot.

“What the….” The girl is surprised.

“BUHAHAHA! In YOUR face!” The boy sneers. He reaches up and pats Jerome on the back. “Good shot bro.” 

“Heh…thanks.” Jerome shrugs, but the compliment makes him happy inside. 

*******************************************************************************************

It’s Jerome’s 17th birthday and, as the ol’ Valeska family tradition goes, Lila and one of her lovers start drinking around 5:00pm. 

Jerome finishes with work at 8:00pm. He enters his trailer and immediately senses danger…. 

Lila Valeska and her current lover are sitting at the kitchen table, each with a bottle of Nikolai in their hands. 

Jerome turns to leave but somebody grabs him by the back of his shirt and yanks him back inside the trailer.

“You useless piece of trash!” Lila backhands Jerome. “Can’t even say hi to your own mother?!” Her voice is sharp and she staggers somewhat. 

Jerome ignores the stinging sensation in his right cheekbone. He lowers his head and mumbled a low ‘Sorry’. 

“Speak up boy, where’s your manners!” The unknown man grabs Jerome by his arm and literally tosses him against the kitchen counter.

Jerome flinches when the hard counter hits his back. He grabs onto the edges and keeps his gaze averted. ‘Just don’t engage them….don’t react.’ Jerome repeats those words inside his head. 

The tactic doesn’t work. It never worked. Not now, not ever. 

Lila Valeska takes to slapping Jerome several times before shoving him onto the floor. Then, she starts kicking him and jabbing her sharp heel into Jerome’s ribcage. 

The unknown man takes his belt off and he flips Jerome over onto his stomach after Lila is finished. The man pushes Jerome’s shirt up to expose his back.

Jerome doesn’t move but his entire body tenses up. 

The man grips the belt in his right hand and he raises it above his head. 

Lila is laughing with delight. “Do it~” 

The man brings down the belt on Jerome’s back.

Leather connects with flesh. 

Jerome clenches his teeth and grunts from the pain. He almost cries out but he holds it all in. He doesn’t want to give Lila or the man any kind of sick satisfaction.

The man continues to lash at Jerome’s back. Within minutes the man strikes the teenager 17 times before a deep throated laugh pushes past his lips. “You’re good at takin’ it like a bitch. Maybe I ought teach you how to fight back huh?”

Jerome’s back is covered in thick red welts, some are beginning to swell and rise while the others are missing patches of skin; he’s bleeding from several wounds. Jerome doesn’t say anything. 

“Aww my big strong man, such a turn on.” Lila coos. She wraps her arms around the man’s arm and tugs him towards the bedroom. “Come on hun~ Let’s not let this night go to waste.” 

The man smirks and he kicks Jerome’s legs to the side before following Lila to the back bedroom. 

Jerome is staring at the wall, his vision blurred with tears but he had yet to shed a single one. This was bad, the pain was radiating throughout his entire body. Every nerve and every muscle was screaming for relief from the godawful pain. Jerome grits his teeth together and he forces himself up onto his hands and knees. He sucks in a quick breath and holds it, waiting momentarily for his body to adjust to the new position. Then Jerome grabs the edge of the kitchen sink and carefully hoists himself up onto his feet. 

While his breathing is labored and strained, Jerome manages to climb down a few steps and exit the trailer. He doesn’t want to lay there on the floor and listen to those two make love in the back bedroom, on a bed that he and Jeremiah use to share. He slowly makes his way past the line of trailers and locates and empty truck with it’s tail gate open. Jerome carefully climbs onto the tail gate and turns around to sit, with both legs dangling off the edge. He adjusts his shirt and pulls it down to cover up the wounds on his back. Not exactly how he wanted to spend his birthday…. Jerome isn’t surprised though, he should’ve known this would happen.

There’s a light tapping noise approaching.

Jerome looks up to see Paul Cicero walking over, cane in his right hand, and something else in his left. 

“Ah, thought I’d find you here.” Cicero says. He stands next to Jerome and leans against the tail gate. He holds his left hand to reveal a frosted cupcake with a single lit candle in it. “Happy birthday Jerome.” 

“…..What am I supposed to do?” Jerome eyes the cupcake with a confused expression.

“Oh, well….” It never occurred to Paul that Jerome never received any cakes with candles on them. “Some mothers tell their children to blow out the candle and make a silent wish.”

“Sounds stupid.” Jerome comments. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Cicero sets the cupcake down next to Jerome’s side. “Everything alright?”

Jerome shrugs, ignoring the pain his back. “Oh yeah, you know, mother and her new boyfriend finished up their first round of boozing and beating me.” 

Cicero feels a slight sense of guilt. “Word of advice…. This world doesn’t care about you or anyone else Jerome. Better to realize that now.” 

Jerome stays quiet as he let the words sink in. It was strange to hear something he already knew, but hearing it on his birthday? Literally right after his mother beat him? The irony was cruel and amusing. Jerome starts laughing.

Cicero is unnerved by the laughter. 

“Hahaha! Shit, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day. Thanks for the cupcake and the good laugh Cicero.” Jerome picks up the cupcake and removes the candle. He blew it out and flicked it onto the ground before taking a bite of the sweet treat. 

Jerome doesn’t wish for anything. 

*******************************************************************************************

Jerome makes it a habit to visit the city 4 or 5 times a week; whatever city they were closest to at the time. He leaves immediately after finishing work and returns early in the morning, around 2:00am or 3:00am. If the trailer is empty, he’ll go inside and sleep on the living room floor. But if his mother and somebody else occupied it, Jerome would retire to an empty truck and sleep there instead. 

It’s a Saturday night and Jerome finds himself wandering down a big hill towards the circus grounds. He’s a little drunk but self-aware of his environment. He really should’ve ate something before having a few shots of tequila…. But it was a pleasant buzz, and it kept Jerome warm during his chilly walk home. Jerome stumbles a little when he trips over a wooden post, but he manages to maintain his balance.

“Someone had fun in the city eh?” Zach Valeska is perched outside his trailer on the steps, cigarette in hand, and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

“….Yeah, I guess.” Jerome shrugs and walks past his uncle. 

Zach sets the bottle down and he stands up. The older man approached Jerome from behind and he gave him a hard shove against his back.

Jerome stumbles but quickly whips around to face his uncle. “The fuck? Leave me alone I ain’t done shit to you.” 

“Oh but you have.” Zach says with a sneer. 

Two more men step out from behind the trailers, each smirking in amusement.

Jerome eyes the other two men and looks back to Zach. “What are you talking about?”

Zach laughs and shakes his head. “Jerome, Jerome, Jerome….. As if you didn’t know. It was bad enough you tried to kill your own flesh and blood but now you’re sneaking off every night to fuck men? It’s downright shameful! You’re an embarrassment to us all Jerome, it would better if you were dead.” 

Jerome’s body tenses up and a look of bewilderment crosses his face. “I don’t….no, that’s not why-”

“Time to teach this faggot a lesson.” One of the men says, he balls his hands up into fists.

Jerome steps back. 

Zach is the first to lunge forward and aim a right-handed punch for Jerome’s face.

Jerome raises both arms and blocks the punch.

One of the men rushes forward and tackles Jerome to the ground.

Jerome grunts when his body connects with the hard ground. He struggles to wrestle the other man off him but the second man grabs Jerome’s arms and pins them down above his head. Meanwhile, the man sits up on Jerome’s waist before bringing his right fist back.

Jerome feels the sharp pain when bone and knuckles collide against his nose. The pain makes his vision blur. 

Another punch, left-handed this time, connects with Jerome’s jawline.

Jerome lays there, enduring the pain through clenched teeth. 

‘First I’m a psychopath……then a freak…… Now I’m a faggot?’, Jerome thinks to himself. He can’t help but feel the anger swell up in his chest and his stomach tightens into painful knots. 

‘Nobody cares about me, better to realize it now’, Jerome thinks of Cicero’s haunting words. 

Nobody cares.

Nobody will ever care.

Jerome opens his eyes at the sudden epiphany. 

Jerome grunts and he props his feet on the ground, pulling his knees inward. He uses his leg muscles to lift his hips from the ground and grind them upward against the other man’s groin. “Mmm keep hitting me like that and I’m going to cum~”

This shocks every man into stunned silence.

Jerome turns his gaze to look up at the older man. Blood is gushing from his nose but Jerome doesn’t seem to care or notice. He flicks his tongue, running it along his bottom lip and tasting iron. He rolls his hips again. 

“Fucking freak!” The man quickly scrambles off Jerome.

The second man lets go of Jerome’s arms and backs away wearily. 

Zach growls in disgust. “You really are a freak!” 

Now free, Jerome forces himself to sit up and then stand. He stares at Zach with a peculiar smile before approaching him slowly.

Zach balls up his right fist, the nervousness evident in his expression and body language.

“Keep hitting me. You know I deserve it. Hell, why not finish the job off this time Uncle Zach? Finish me, please~” Jerome purrs the last few words and he reaches out to place his hand over Zach’s balled up fist, never breaking eye-contact once.

Zach doesn’t know who this person is. Right now, Jerome is completely unrecognizable with that insane glint in his eyes and the creepy smile frightens Zach. Zach decides to pull his hand away and then raise his right leg to kick Jerome right in the center of his chest.

Jerome stumbles back from the kick but he doesn’t fall. He staggers a little, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Get your sick and twisted pleasure elsewhere. Fucking weirdo.” Zach motions for the other two men to follow him.

The three turn their backs and leave Jerome alone.

The smile falters and Jerome is left standing in disbelief. He honestly thought his actions would result in the men beating him to death but instead, they left him alone. What would’ve normally been hours of physical torture ended in just a few punches and a kick to the chest. It was over before it even began. 

Un-fucking believable. 

Jerome starts laughing. 

*******************************************************************************************

You’d think after a couple of years, kids would grow tired of the same joke over and over again…. Not in Jerome’s case. 

Taller, stronger, Jerome is filling out his body nicely. Although everyone still thinks of him as a freak, some of the women can’t help but ogle his body, especially when he’s shirtless. This is one of those days, where Jerome’s shirt is tucked in the back of his pants and he’s watering down the elephants. He cleaned out their cages and was giving them a nice little bath to keep them cool; the weather was insanely hot. 

Jerome feels something warm and wet hit his back, followed by two more hits against his shoulder and head. He lowers the hose and turns around to see three familiar kids, now young teenagers, sneering at him. 

“Hey freak, thought you needed a reminder of what you are!” The chubbier boy said.

“What I am?” Jerome repeats the words impassively. 

“Yeah you’re a psycho! An ugly freak nobody wants around!” The girl shouts. 

The two boys nod in agreement. 

Jerome drops the hose to the ground and reaches up both hands behind his back to grab at a handful of animal feces. Then, he brings his hands to the front and stares at them. The smell is something else but it doesn’t bother Jerome that much. He looks over to the three teenagers before giving them a sly smile.

The smile makes all three of them stop laughing, they watch Jerome in confusion.

Jerome presses his hands to his face and smears the animal feces all over, taking care to avoid getting it in his eyes. 

“EWWW!” The girl screams.

‘Oh you have no idea sweetheart’, Jerome thinks. He’s amused by the reaction but has one more trick up his sleeve. He parts his mouth and lets his red tongue slide out for them to view. 

The teenagers watch in horrified silence.

Jerome licks his right hand, pretending to groan as though it was the most succulent thing in the world. He watched their expressions shift from confusion to terror and disgust. Jerome lowers his hand, “Aww did I scare you? C’mere, you three look like you could use a hug and a kiss~” 

“FREAK! FREAK!” All three of them scream at the same time and they scramble in random directions, wanting to distance themselves from Jerome as quickly as possible. 

Jerome smirks and grabs the hose. He sprays some water into his mouth and swishes it around before spitting it out. Then he washes his hands and back off, then goes back to bathing the elephants. 

‘So that’s all it took to keep those little bastards away.’ Jerome thought to himself, he wished he’d done it sooner.

The circus children, both young and old, stay away from Jerome after the incident. 

*******************************************************************************************

It’s Jerome’s 20th birthday and he decides to treat himself that day. He skips out on work, hikes all the way to the city, and splurges on a few new sets of clothes and food. He has plans to go out to a few bars but there’s no way he can pick up someone in his current attire; a dirty old sweater vest with a stained white dress-shirt, and faded brown slacks. Nobody would find that attractive. 

Jerome uses a public restroom at a fast food place to change into a new set of clothes. They included a pair of new black denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a low v-line cut, and black converse shoes. Years of scrounging up money from the circus and odd jobs in the city afforded Jerome this night. He picked a small bottle of hair-gel he purchased earlier and went about to fixing his hair. He slicked the fiery red locks back with a comb. He took a moment to study his new appearance; he admired how his slicked hairdo looked and how his arms bulged out from the form fitting t-shirt. Shit, if it were possible he’d fuck himself right now. 

Jerome stuffs everything into a plastic bag and casually strolls the streets until nightfall. He picks out a fancy looking bar with two floors, judging by the loud music, it’s also a club. Jerome had never been to a club before…. He whisks out his fake ID when the bouncer asks for it. Jerome smirks slightly when the bouncer looks him over and begrudgingly steps aside to let him in. 

The music is awful, but, the atmosphere and vibe was pleasant. Jerome took to the bar and began working on his first beer of the night. He surveyed the area for a certain individual…. Hours would pass and in that time, Jerome consumed 7 beers and 2 shots of whiskey, most of which pretty women purchased him. He engaged in casual conversation, flirting here and there, but he never budged from his seat. He politely declined invitations to dance or to accompany other people to a party. No, Jerome wasn’t going to leave until he got his prize. 

It’s nearing 1:30am, Jerome has about an hour left before closing time. He’s a patient wolf, however, and would wait another hour before leaving the club. He sips on his 9th beer, while trying to focus on whatever godawful pop song they were playing. 

Loud, obnoxious voices yell out from the front entrance.

Jerome glances up to see three women and one guy enter the club. They all appear intoxicated, judging by how loud the girls are shouting at one another. They seem to be in cheerful spirits, but Jerome is only paying attention to the guy. The stranger had red hair and he was dawning blue skinny jeans, black boots, and black t-shirt with a margarita image in the front. Jerome wasn’t sure if this guy was gay or not, but he’d soon find out. 

Jerome turns in his seat and he waves the bartender over. He leans over and whispers something.

The bartender nods and he begins preparing drinks. He places four margaritas on a circular tray before walking over to the table the newcomers sat it. He set them down and handed each woman, and the man, a drink. “Curtesy of the gentleman over there.” The bartender motions to the bar. 

The woman shout and scream with delight. “THANK YOU SIRRR!!!” They all yelled, slurring the words terribly.

The man, who is clearly less intoxicated, chuckles. “Uh, wait here I’ll go thank him personally.” He lifts his drink and walks over to the bar area. He approaches Jerome and clears his throat, “Uh thanks for the drinks. Please excuse my friends, they’re terribly loud when drunk.”

Jerome turns in his seat and faces the other male. Jerome let’s his gaze wander up and down, taking notice of the light freckles on the man’s face. His eyes are disappointingly not green, but a light brown color. “No problem.” Jerome shrugs. 

The other man notices Jerome is staring and he offered up a friendly smile. “You drinking alone tonight?”

“What do you think?” A playful smirk curls Jerome’s lips.

“I think it looks like you could use a friend.” The man shifts his drink into his left hand and offers out his right. “I’m Tristen.” 

Jerome reaches out and takes the offered hand. “Jerome.” He squeezes gently before letting go and pulling out a seat next to him.

Tristen takes the seat next to Jerome and the two begin making general conversation, all the while steering away from any personal details.

It’s 2:10am and both Jerome and Tristen find themselves in the men’s room, but Jerome made sure to lock it from the inside so nobody would disturb them in the single-stalled bathroom. 

Tristen’s chest is pressed to the wall; his pants and underwear are all the way down to his ankles.

Jerome stands directly behind Tristen with both arms wrapped around the other male’s waist. Jerome barely stared thrusting his hips when Tristen began complaining.

“Ouch! Jerome slow down that hurts.” Tristen had never had sex before and he thought by sharing that, Jerome would be gentle. He was wrong. 

Jerome ignores Tristen and he unwraps his arms, only to slide both hands to the other male’s hips. He squeezed hard, allowing his fingernails to puncture the flesh.

“OUCH!” Tristen flinches and he tries to pull away from the painful grab, but Jerome keeps his body against the wall.

Jerome smiles. Pain sounds beautiful when combined with pleasure. Jerome keeps a firm grip on those pale hips and he begins to increase his pace, thrusting in and out of the tight virgin hole that he so rightfully claimed as his tonight. 

“JEROME STOP!” Tristen can feel his insides burning with pain, like he’s being torn apart.

Jerome slides his left hand up to cover Tristen’s mouth. “Shhh….” Jerome nuzzles kisses to the side of the male’s neck. “Almost there Miah~” 

Tristen doesn’t recognize the name. By now the tears are falling and any attempts to call out for help are muffled by the hand. On instinct, Tristen spreads his mouth and instantly bites down on Jerome’s hand, drawing blood as he did so.

“Fuckkkk~” Jerome presses his lips to the back of Tristen’s neck, groaning in pleasure. This makes him thrust his hips harder and he can feel a familiar tingling sensation building up in his groin. “Ahhh I’m going to fill you Miah~” Jerome uncovers Tristen’s mouth and he reaches up with the other hand to grab a fistful of red hair. He yanks Tristen’s head back and then attacks him with a ferocious kiss, so hard in fact that their teeth clash against one another. Meanwhile, he starts bucking his hips violently, slamming the poor male against the wall every, single, time. Jerome groans against Tristen’s mouth and he pulls his hair harder. His body shivers as he reaches his climax. 

Tristen shakes, unable to break free. He feels Jerome’s cock twitching inside him, followed by a warmth as hot seed filled him. Tristen cries out in pain and he claws at the wall. 

Jerome lets go of Tristen’s hair and he pulls back from the kiss; he can taste tears. Jerome is panting heavily and he gives a few more lazy thrusts.

“G-get off me.” Tristen sobs.

Jerome rolls his eyes and but he takes a step back and pulls out of Tristen.

Tristen whimpers when he hears the lewd popping noise. 

A stream of white and crimson leaks out of Tristen’s rear and down his thighs. 

“Y-you fucking rapist.” Tristen said in a trembling voice. He quickly reaches down and pulls up his pants and underwear.

Jerome pulls up his own jeans and underwear. He rolled his eyes, “Can’t rape the willing.” 

“You think this is a joke?!” Tristen suddenly turns and he slaps Jerome across the face.

Jerome is unfazed. He turns his head, ignoring the throbbing in his face, and smirks. “Guess asking for your number is out of the question?” 

“FUCKING BASTARD!” Tristen shoves Jerome and he marches angrily out of the bathroom. 

“Sheesh, drama queen.” Jerome walks over to the sink and washes his hand free of blood, where Tristen bit him. 

*******************************************************************************************

Jerome spent another long night in the city and returned home around 2:00am. He was hoping to sleep in the trailer instead of the back of a truck, so, he checked to see if anybody was inside. 

Empty.

Jerome is relieved and he enters the dark trailer and makes his way to the living room area. The sofa is small but Jerome is accustomed to sleeping in cramped spaces. He throws his jacket on the floor and kicks off his shoes. He grabs a pillow and blanket before curling up on the plastic seating and closing his eyes. He’s out cold within minutes.

Lila Valeska returns to the trailer a few hours later, obviously intoxicated when she tripped and fell onto the kitchen floor. “FUCK!” 

Jerome stirs from his sleep and he groggily sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh, it’s you~” Lila sneered at Jerome. She stands up, a bottle of whiskey in her right hand.

Jerome can smell the alcohol wafting off his mother and judging by the fact she came home alone and not with another man…. She was fucking pissed off. Jerome doesn’t want to deal with it. He throws the blanket off and starts putting his shoes on.

Lila quickly approaches her son and she slaps him across the face with her left hand. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” She screams in irritation. 

Jerome feels the sting of pain travel across his right cheekbone. He ignores her and puts on the other shoe, quickly lacing it up. 

Lila shoves Jerome’s shoulder. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Jerome doesn’t look. He moves around her to stand up and grab his coat from the floor. 

That’s when Lila snaps. She turns around and raises the glass bottle. 

Jerome slides his jacket on and goes for the door.

Lila swings and brings the bottle down on Jerome’s head.

Jerome’s eyes widen and for a moment, everything fades out to black. He stumbles forward and collides into the kitchen counter. He slides down to the floor and turns around, eyes wide with surprise. He can feel something warm and wet on the back of his head. He raised his right hand and trailed his fingers over a gash. 

“You’re so fucking rude Jerome!” Lila staggers, while stepping over pieces of broken glass. 

Jerome is sitting in a pool of whiskey and broken shards of glass. He looks up at Lila. “Leave me alone.”

“Leave me alone!” Lila says mockingly. “You’re so fucking pathetic Jerome. You’re the laziest worker here, always taking off to party in the city all hours of the night! What, your fucking faggot friends better then your own family now?!” 

Jerome tenses up.

“Yeah you think we didn’t know? The whole fucking circus knows about your faggot adventures in the cities. Do you think you’re better than us now? Huh?! Just because you get to play pretend for a couple of hours. You’re TRASH Jerome. That’s all you’re ever going to be.” Lila leans against the wall for support. “It’s no wonder Jeremiah left. He couldn’t stand the fucking sight of you and neither can I. You would be off dead-“ 

Jerome was standing in front of his mother with a shard of glass against her neck. Jerome doesn’t hesitate to jerk the sharp edge across the length of Lila’s neck.

Lila’s eyes widen in terror and she grabs at her neck, choking out a gasp. 

Jerome steps back and watches his mother slide to the floor. He notices how her eyes begin to bulge out of her skull, how unsightly.

Jerome drops the bloody shard of glass to the floor. He then starts pacing back and forth, a frustrated laugh pushing past his lips. “Ohhhh, mother haha. What a joke, you were never a mother…. Ya know, I can take all the boozing. I can also take the fact that you’re a washed up old whore, I mean, who isn’t now a days am I right?” Jerome glances down at his mother. 

Blood is gushing out of the wound in Lila’s neck, and she starts to gurgle and spit up blood.

“But if you’re going to be a drunken whore….At LEAST let up on the nagging. Nobody wants to deal with a drunk, nagging, whore.” Jerome stops pacing and he kneels down next to his mother’s side, peering over her and studying her face. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

Lila says nothing; she stares up at Jerome in fear.

Jerome starts laughing, a foreboding, maniacal laugh that would send chills through anyone who heard. “It’s just a joke mother… Why so serious?” Jerome reaches down and he cups Lila’s face. He strokes a thumb over her cheekbone, smiling affectionately at his mother’s fading eyes. 

The life fades from Lila’s eyes and her grasp lessons on her neck. Her body stops trembling and her breathing gradually stops.

Jerome leaned down and he pressed a kiss to Lila’s forehead. “Goodbye mother~” 

Jerome stands up and he pushes past the front the door. He stands outside on the steps and inhales the night air.

“What have you done?” 

Jerome looks over to see Paul Cicero standing nearby. Jerome doesn’t say anything.

“I smell blood…..Lila’s blood, you….you killed her haven’t you? You finally snapped?” Cicero moves closer, a hand reaching out. 

“You recognize her blood? Creepy.” Jerome doesn’t deny or confirm Cicero’s suspicions. He raised an eyebrow when the old blind man grabs his arm. 

“Okay Jerome….this is what you need to do. I need you to hear me out and listen to what I’m about to tell you. Don’t deviate from my directions, you understand?” Cicero whispers in an urgent voice. 

Jerome inhales and exhales a soft sigh. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you all loved this~ I certainly did. I know it gets dark and violent but....That's what Jerome is, by defintion, dark and violent. 
> 
> I'm going to write a piece on Jeremiah next week some time, it'll be titled Jeremiah Valeska: A Disturbing Dream. So keep an eye out for that one ;)
> 
> Comment and like away! Tell me your thoughts and give a kudos if you appreciated the hours I put into this piece ^_^


End file.
